Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for lighting. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems, methods, and apparatus for highly controlled light distribution from a light fixture using multiple light sources, such as LEDs (light emitting diodes).
Existing HID fixtures use single large light sources which provide light beams which can be controlled somewhat by varying reflector design and mounting orientation. Typical LED fixtures having multiple small light sources function similarly. Each small light source has an optic (reflective or refractive lens) which creates a particular beam pattern. The beams from each LED are identical in size, shape, and cover the same area (the offset of a few inches based on position within the fixture is insignificant given the size of the beam as projected). This means that the beam from the fixture is simply a brighter version of a single beam.
This approach requires the optic being used with the LED be designed to produce the final shape of the luminaire output (for example an IES type II distribution) when combined with the LED. The disadvantage of this approach is that the designed optic can only be used for one type of distribution and requires separate development, tooling, and inventory control for each optic and beam type. An example of these types of fixtures are the LED fixtures produced by BetaLED (Beta Lighting Inc., Sturtevant, Wis.; www.betaled.com) which use an array of identical “Nanoptic”™ lens which are designed for each different type of beam desired.
Thus, these fixtures may be improved with regard to controlling the distribution and intensity of the beam, and control of glare and spill light. A light fixture which provides a beam pattern that is more easily varied and controlled is therefore useful and desirable in the lighting industry.